Another testy thingy for request
P A S T E L K I T T E N she / her - lovesick fashionista - lesbian - mud askdfjgdsksksk it's a slightly pastel mudwing, design credit to nico. likes fashion, lived in a rundown town in the mud kingdom with a big troop of other mudwings, was born without parents like all mudwings, she was a single child at birth, but she was taken in by a rather hoarding group of mudwings, that's her new troop. really, it was just a large group of mudwing misfits who didn't have siblings so they all gathered into one mass. they weren't caring, but they took her under their wings. that is, until one day they decided to become a traveling band, the rest of pastel kitten's troop loved music, they wanted to play for the world. however, she wanted to set down roots, have a legacy in this little town they lived in. they didn't argue, they just plain left without her to play their music to the rest. without a job or a family, pk didn't really know what to do, all she liked was shiny things and designing things. with her limitless creativity and newfound knowledge of designing fabric, she became a fashionista with a dream, a dream of popularity and acceptance from her peers. after scrapping up enough money, she moved to possibility, a better place to find someone to hire her. maybe someone will hire her someday, but for now, she's still searching, lately she's been becoming quite a sight due to off-coloration in her scales. Coding is by Essence! A P P E A R A N C E appearance notes. see reference for full detail. i may switch between they / them pronouns and she / her pronouns. this is intentional. * light brown mainscales, pastel pink overscales, flat and largely plated in size and shape, spines are a light mix between brown and pink. additionally, light pastel purple and brownish pink like spines hangs below in small half-circles across their overscales * eyes are bright grass green, snout is flat and crocodile-like, horns are stubby and are of a lighter hue than overscales, which flow up to the tip of their snout * long tail and chubby, stocky build, legs are blubbery and pillow soft and at their ends sharp, hooked talons, they look like an off-colored mudwing, really * soft voice, scales carry a distant scent of peppermint and flowers, tail is long and thick, wings are large but not big enough to be considered a bigwings. she's the smallest of the troop despite being quite large compared to others * not at all tall, quite short, but is very lean. wing membranes are a saturated pink, exploding in color, she's quite eyecatching on the streets ** this is the undersides of her wings, the tops are light pink, same color as her horns and talons. * covered from head to toe with jewelry and fabrics, twin pair of rose quartz earrings, golden rings band their horns, usually wears multiple pastel pink and purple scarves around her neck followed by transparent pink fabric snaking across her wing membranes * underbelly is a light yellowish cream coloration, like vanilla frosting, talons are soft hues of pink P E R S O N A L I T Y personality notes. * somewhat nice, but also attention-seeking and dramatic, does enjoy shiny things and isn't greedy about it. fairly polite to others and only ever turns aggressive when totally necessary * bubbly and cheery, always wears a smile upon her face and enjoys outer and inner beauty, maybe a bit narcissistic, she loves herself a bit too much, but does respect others, this is an act to hide her low self-esteem * lovesick, constantly falling in love with other dragonesses, yet keep down, there's a negative voice that says she'll never be chosen * worried about what others think of her, can't handle too much pressure, that's why she has a carefree approach to life, to live without stress in her life * in a bad mood, she can become aggressive, impatient and easy to anger. most tend to avoid her when she's in these fits. no one wants an angry pastel kitten. * sometimes immature, with the occasional pout if she doesn't get what she wants, but has come to mature a bit more, hoping good vibes will come her way * while on the outside she may not look like much, deep down she's quite a confusing dragoness, usually putting on a snobby but cheerful act to hide her inner feelings, can get stressed easily * when cracking under too much pressure, she'll spill over and cry, talking about her real feelings deep down, but from her approach to life, hopefully that won't happen * doesn't like being left out of something and is afraid to be abandoned by anyone, this is due to being left behind by the rest of her troop * whilst acting optimistic on the outside, she's quite negative and pessimistic inside, there's a few minor and ragged holes here and there inside her soul and heart * mood can change quickly sometimes H I S T O R Y text A B I L I T I E S text W E A K N E S S E S text R E L A T I O N S H I P S N A M E text N A M E text N A M E text T R I V I A text G A L L E R Y text Category:Essence's Pile Of Things